Peeping Toms
by LamiaDarkholm
Summary: Tsubaki and Maka peep in on Black Star and Soul getting intimate, something that leads to them having a little "fun" of their own. TsubakixMaka, B*SxSoul. Yuri.


**A/N: Yo! This is my first fanfic on here that isn't SoulxKid, I think this calls for some kind of celebration! Lamia-chan is growing up :'D**

**Anyways, this was a request I got on deviantart, I'm taking requests~! If you would like one doing, please leave me a message here~ .com/ It's first come first served, so don't nag at me to get yours done before everyone elses. I've still got to get round to finishing Just A Mistake and starting Beauty And The Beast, so please read them when they're done, or read JAM now if you haven't already~!**

**Every review on this and Just A Mistake will be rewarded with a cookie~**

* * *

Soul's ragged breaths filled the still apartment, only silenced whenever a pair of kiss-bruised lips descended upon his. Fingers knotted themselves into hair, legs slid around a waist. He needed the other man, in every sense of the word, and he needed him now.

"B-Black Star please…stop teasing…"

The blue-haired meister smirked, ignoring the scythe's desperate plea. His hands trailed down the length of his body, touching and rubbing in places that he knew would drive the other boy crazy. Beneath calloused fingers he could feel each shudder, each wave of pleasure, as it reverberated within the albino's body.

In one swift motion, Black Star hoisted his legs up and rested them upon his shoulders, trying to gain better access to the one spot that would truly make the boy melt with desire. With one slow, drawn-out thrust, he was fully sheathed within him, and awaited his cue to begin moving.

Soul gripped his lover's arm weakly, indicating for him to start. He didn't need to be told twice. In no time at all, the albino's moans were the only things the bluenette could hear. Not even the rhythmic thud of his heart in his ears could top it and quite frankly he didn't give a damn. The two of them were alone in the apartment, and thus were free to make as much noise as they pleased.

Or so they thought.

From outside, the boys' partners sat, eyes wide in shock and hands desperately trying to suppress nosebleeds. Neither could quite believe what they were seeing, or that one curious look through Soul's door's keyhole had granted them access to such a sight.

"H-holy shit…" Maka gasped as Soul gave a particularly loud moan. Tsubaki near tackled her in order to get a glimpse before collapsing backwards, fresh blood seeping from between her fingers.

"I can't believe that all this time…they've been doing this behind our backs…although I'm not complaining~"

The two giggled as quietly as possible, squeezing as close together as they could in order to continue their fun.

The two boys were close, beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads and their breaths growing shallower and more erratic. From the corner of her eye, Maka noticed a light blush slowly creeping across Tsubaki's face.

"Tsubaki…? Are you okay…?"

The black-haired girl jumped a little, squirming in her place and avoiding the pigtailed meister's gaze.  
"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine…"  
"Are you sure? You're really pink."  
"Mmhmm. I-it's just hot in here I guess."  
"It shouldn't be, the heating doesn't work…"

Tsubaki's blush darkened, and she squirmed again, repositioning her legs. Maka frowned.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?"  
"P-please just drop it, Maka…I-I…I'm just having a little…um…a little problem…"

Before she could question what her friend meant by that, the blonde immediately caught on and felt a blush of her own start to form. Without thinking, she pushed the older girl backwards and straddled her hips, resting her hands on either side of her head.

"Maka? W-what are yo-"

She was immediately silenced by a soft pair of lips against hers, luring her into a sweet and tender kiss. Her hands flew to Maka's waist, holding them gently and moving their lips together in sync. Sliding her tongue against the pigtailed girl's bottom lip, Tsubaki silently pleaded for access, a privilege she was quickly granted.

As their tongues caught in a heated dance, neither could hold back the lusty moans that escaped their lips with each breath. They moved to a more comfortable position, allowing their hands to roam free along the other's body, exploring the foreign territory.

A pleasured gasp sounded from Tsubaki as Maka groped her sizable breasts, the meister somewhat unsurprised to discover the weapon was not wearing a bra. Her hands moved slowly, massaging and rubbing the mounds of flesh until her ministrations had the girl a pink and moaning mess.

"M-Maka…"  
"Yes~?"  
"P-please…I want…I want…"

Grinning, the smaller of the two rose to her feet, offering out a hand for the other and helping her up when she took it gladly. Crashing their lips together once more in a heated kiss, the girls stumbled towards the meister's bedroom blindly, somehow managing not to crash into any furniture along the way.

The second the door was shut behind them, Tsubaki wasted no time pinning Maka against the bed, pulling off any clothes that served as an obstruction. It wasn't long until the two of them were stripped bare, each others' arms the only things wrapped around their bodies. Both faces were flushed with a red tint, chests rising and falling as they tried to regain their breath.

Gently linking their fingers once more, the girls met again in a heated kiss, lips crashing together and tongues meeting in the middle. Pushing the smaller girl into the sheets, Tsubaki moved slowly down her body, kissing her breasts and down her stomach, stopping only at Maka's hips.

"Are you sure this is what you want…?"

The blonde could only nod in response, too aroused for her brain to form any comprehensible words. Taking her dear sweet time, the black haired girl continued further, kissing down Maka's abdomen, her inner thighs, then-

"A-ah~! Ts-Tsubaki~"

The weapon grinned. That one little lick had sent her partner wild, and she hadn't even properly started yet. Spreading the pigtailed girl's legs in order to go deeper, she continued, hitting that spot every time, working magic with her tongue. Maka was an aroused mess, one arm draped over her eyes and shameless moans escaping her parted lips.

"Tsubaki~ I-I'm gonna c-cum~"

Tsubaki lapped at her friend harder, desperate to bring her to climax. It didn't take long before she came, the pigtailed girl's juices seeping onto her awaiting tongue. A satisfied smirk settled on the weapon's face, and she sat up to look Maka in the eye.

"Do you want to go further? Or we could-"

A rough shove backwards silenced her, and the sight of the blonde crawling slowly and seductively over her kept her from making a sound.

"I swear…if you don't fuck me already, I'll leave~"

Gripping Maka's hips tightly, Tsubaki flipped their positions and hovered over the girl.

"Good job I don't plan on letting you go then~"

As their lips collided once more, a deep feeling began to blossom within their hearts. And as their love formed, it wasn't just Soul's moans that could be heard in the apartment that night.

* * *

**A/N: Rushed ending is rushed ^^" My dad doesn't know I'm bi yet and I don't really want him to find out via FF...without a full sex scene it's easier to explain :)**

**Sooo...SATISFY THE REVIEWS WHORE AND REVIEW~!**


End file.
